Estrella remolque
La Estrella remolque (Warp Star en inglés; ''ワープスター Wāpu Sutā'' lit. Estrella de teletransporte en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente a la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Es una estrella de tamaño medio, que al ser usada, transportará al luchador hacia fuera de la pantalla un momento (concretamente, hacia arriba). Instantes después, caerá en picado, provocando una explosión capaz de producir 22% de daño y lograr el K.O. Se puede inclinar la palanca del control hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha cuando la estrella baja en picada para caer en esa dirección, aunque en Super Smash Bros. Melee puede moverse más, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl es más preciso. Mientras el usuario esté sobre una estrella remolque es invencible. La estrella remolque también aparece en la entrada de Kirby. Descripción de los trofeos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Estrella Remolque :La Estrella Remolque era originalmente un medio de transporte de Kirby: ayudaba a esta pesada bola a moverse a gran velocidad. Súbete en una Estrella Remolque en Super Smash Bros. Melee y tu personaje saldrá volando rápidamente fuera de la pantalla. Volverás como un rayo, provocando una explosión al impactar contra el suelo. ¡Intenta controlar tu dirección para aterrizar en el sitio que deseas! :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' Inglés :Warp Star :The Warp Star originated as Kirby's ride: it helped the ponderous puffball get around at high speed. Hop on the Warp Star in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and your character will rapidly launch up and off the screen. You'll return in a flash, causing an explosion as you hit the ground. Try holding a direction to alter your landing. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Estrella remolque :Un objeto que te proporcionará una velocidad de vértigo. En la serie de Kirby, las Estrellas remolque se usaban para desplazarse entre fases. En Smash Bros. Son objetos ultrarrápidos que causan estragos. Puedes cambiar el lugar de aterrizaje moviendo la palanca de control al descender. ¡Apunta con cuidado! Si te falla la puntería, puedes salirte del escenario. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Inglés :Warp Star :A warp-speed item. In the Kirby series, Warp Stars are used to move between stages. In Smash Bros., they're ultrafast attack items that zoom up and down to devastate anyone they hit. You can shift your landing spot by moving the Control Stick left or right during your descent. Choose your target and hang on! Don't overshoot the mark and plummet off the stage, though. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''NES: Kirby's Adventure'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|90px :Estrella remolque :En la serie de Kirby, las estrellas remolque transportan a nuestro héroe rosa de un punto a otro de la fase. Sin embargo, al tomar una en este juego te elevarás repentinamente y caerás en picada sobre tus oponentes. Puedes moverte hacia los lados para alterar el lugar del impacto, ¡pero requiere práctica! :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' (08/1992) :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' (01/1997) Galería Duck Hunt usando la Estrella remolque SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Duck Hunt usando una Estrella remolque en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Trofeo de Estrella Remolque SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de la Estrella Remolque en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Origen. [[Archivo:Estrella remolque en Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.png|thumb|Estrella remolque en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos.]] La Estrella Remolque juega un papel importante en los juegos de Kirby. Ha aparecido en prácticamente todos los juegos de la serie. Aquí, Kirby la usa para transportarse a otros lugares rápidamente, atravesando montañas y valles. Nombre en otros idiomas. Enlaces externos. Véase también. Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia